


Peachy Bootyliciousness

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [12]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Funny, Little My is here to fuck him up, M/M, Moomin is like really dumb, Poor Snufkin, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Moomintroll's mind is messed up after that lake incident with Snufkin, and Little My is up to even mess him up even more.





	Peachy Bootyliciousness

Moomin and Little My were home alone. Moominmama and Moominpapa were traveling, you know, those moments where he gets inspired and takes Moominmama with him, whether she liked it or not.

“I'm bored!” Little My shouted. “Let's go and play something!”

“Hmm?” Moomin was weirded out at Little My and her idea. “Is it... Is it to me?” He pointed at himself having a little fright.

“WELL, **OF COURSE, IT IS GOING TO BE YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE!? WE ARE ALONE!!!”**

Moomin's flight or fight reflex started to get triggered.

“U-uh... What do you want to play then?”  
“Truth or Dare!” She exclaimed.  
“That doesn't sound bad at all...”

“Great! I'll start.” She said sitting next to Moomin. “Truth or Dare?”

“...Truth.” Said with the thought that the mentioned option was the wisest one to do.

“Hmm... Did you see something interesting while you were taking a bath with Snufkin by the lake?”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?”

“Do you think that I wouldn't get glued to the door of your room after seeing you go into the house just like that? Just entering and not looking ar any of our faces. I went to investigate and heard you scream all of that to the pillow, very smart of you, Moomin. Ah, and don't think that by your question I haven't forgotten mine. **ANSWER ME!**

“I-... uh... Don't tell this to Snorkmaiden, okay?”

She nodded.  
“My lips are sealed.” She winked.

Moomin went closer to her and whispered something to her ear.

“Are you serious!?”

“Yeah! And I wanted to just, you know... waplish!” Moomin simulated to be giving a slap.

“HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!”  
“Now, tell me. Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare.”

* * *

“WHERE IS MY COAT?!” Snufkin searched in all places the green cloth after last night, and he remembered leaving it to dry after washing it and then going to sleep, but it just disappeared.

Moomin came down to greet Snufkin.  
“Good morning, Snuf!”  
“Good morning, Moomin.” He said while still searching for his coat.

“What are you doing?” Moomin looked at him confused.

Snufkin stood up and hid his hands inside the pockets of his brown pants with suspenders.

“I'm looking for my coat, I left it to dry over a tree and now it's gone.”

While Snufkin talked, the mind of Moomin was getting filled with thoughts.

“He surely looks good without it, his body figure is really noticeable.”

Snufkin bent over to lift his tent, even though it was a ridiculous place for a coat to be lost, the poor mumrik had just lost all of his hopes.

And that's when Moomin saw it, gazed at it, analyzed and now he wanted it, the peach. Such roundness and softness.

Moomin tried to not stare at it, but that night just made it all worse, that was the first thing he saw when he found him and now, he can't help to see it in that way, he felt dirty for wanting to...

***SLAP!***

Snufkin gave a shriek and swifly left the position that he was in.

“Moomin!?”  
“... It was a bug.”

Little My laughed while carrying Snufkin's coat, she watched them from the window, along with a very curious Moominmama.


End file.
